La colère entraîne la faute
by NoEcritSelonSonEnvie
Summary: Lors d'une réception qui tourne mal, la colère noire d'Iron Man l'emmène à commettre une erreur qui pourrait bien coûter la vie à l'un de ses coéquipiers... et réveiller les animosités enfouies entre deux autres.
1. Chapitre 1 : La Tour

**Bienvenu sur cette fiction ! **

**C'est ma première, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tout cas moi, je prends plaisir à l'écrire ! Juste pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus, l'action se situe environ 6mois après Cap' 2. Le SHIELD est reconstitué sans HYDRA, Pepper est enceinte, Cap' n'a pas retrouvé Bucky et les Avengers se sont regroupés à la Tout Stark. **

**Bonne lecture !et n'hésitez pas à me faire progresser en reviewant !**

* * *

Natasha s'entrainait tranquillement sur un des punching-balls de la grande salle d'entraînement, lorsque l'agent Barton fit irruption dans la pièce, un demi-sourire placardé sur le visage. L'espionne assena un dernier revers au sac de frappe et daigna enlever ses écouteurs. Elle n'aimait pas franchement être dérangée quand elle bossait, mais Clint avait l'air pressé de lui parler.

-C'est Stark, il est en furie.

Natasha haussa les épaules : le milliardaire était _toujours_ en furie.

-JARVIS a oublié de lui commander le dernier tome de « Parents mode d'emplois » ? fit elle avec un sourire.

L'espion ricana. Depuis que Pepper était tombé enceinte, Tony ne tenait plus en place et se posait dix mille questions à la minute sur comment il allait élever son gamin. Il avait acquis à peu près tout ce que nécessitait la naissance d'un enfant, du berceau à la collection complète de bavoir à l'effigie d'Iron Man. Il était même allé jusqu'à détruire une partie de l'immense salon de son étage pour y mettre la chambre du futur bébé, accolée directement à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Pepper. En deux mots, cet enfant à naître le rendait déjà gaga.

-Non, répondis Clint, pas tout à fait. Mais ils ont appris le sexe du marmot aujourd'hui.

- Et ?

-On va se coltiner un Stark junior.

-Il doit être fou de joie, avança évasivement Natasha en se remettant à frapper dans son sac. On ne va pas tarder à être conviés à un feu d'artifice.

-Il en est capable, remarqua Clint.

-Je sais bien.

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'interphone à côté de la porte se mit à sonner, ou plutôt à vociférer Back in Black d'AC/DC. Une image de Tony apparut sur l'interface de communication et on l'entendit brailler de contentement.

-Rendez-vous dans 3 minutes en haut, et que ça saute.

Après un temps, il crut avisé de compléter :

-Même Robin des Bois et Marianne, vu ?

L'écran s'éteignit et la Veuve Noire capta dans le regard de son coéquipier une once de colère.

-Je le hais, fit-il placidement. En particulier quand il utilise ses surnoms débiles.

Natasha secoua la tête en riant, puis déroula les bandelettes enroulées autour de ses articulations et de ses poignets, qui protégeaient ses mains pendant ses séances de boxe. Elle lança à Clint qu'elle le rejoindrait après avoir s'être changée, l'avis de Stark lui passant au dessus de la tête.

Certes, elle aurait préféré continuer de se défouler les poings, mais elle s'efforçait de faire bonne figure. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté un peu à contre cœur de s'installer dans la Tour Avengers, anciennement Tour Stark, il était difficile d'avoir le silence et la tranquillité, entre les arrivées incongrues des autres Avengers, les visites non prévues, les missions… Pas un moment pour souffler.

Mais elle était habituée à ça. Et finallement, ça ne lui convenait pas si mal.

Elle traversa la salle de part en part et prit le couloir qui menait aux chambres en s'étirant. Stark, bien que lunatique, avait tenté de donner de l'intimité à chacun de ses coéquipiers. Ainsi, Natasha et Clint avait hérité de l'aile gauche de leur étage, partageant les équipements d'entrainement avec Steve et Sam Wilson qui occupaient la droite. Thor et sa petite compagnie comprenant Jane, le Dr Selvig et parfois même l'insupportable Darcie et son cher Ian étaient logés juste en juste en dessous. Banner avait lui intégré le labo de Stark, ce dernier s'étant réservé le haut de la Tour où se situait tout de même les salles communes.

Bref, chacun avait son petit appartement, son bordel, ses problèmes. Mais ils vivaient tout de même en communauté, ce qui entrainait inévitablement des bons comme des mauvais côtés.

Natasha entra dans sa chambre, composée d'un grand lit, d'un dressing et d'une grande bibliothèque. La pièce était sobre, épurée, presque sortie d'un magazine. La Veuve Noire défit ses baskets et se débarrassa de son haut et de son short pour enfiler un débardeur noir, un pantalon près de la peau et une paire de botte brunes lui montant jusqu'aux genoux. Elle vérifia d'être présentable et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Quand elle pensait au feu d'artifice, elle n'était pas très loin, finalement. Elle pénétra dans l'immense salon des Stark… au milieu de cotillons bleu et blanc virevoltants un peu partout dans les airs. On aurait presque pu croire que le bébé était né, mais la présence de Pepper, assise dans un fauteuil avec son ventre arrondi par 5 mois de grossesse confirmait juste de Tony pétait un câble.

Natasha s'assit non loin de la future maman, après avoir salué le Bruce, coincé en sandwich entre Clint, complètement désintéressé par mini-fête et qui parlait flingue avec Sam, assis en face, et Steve, l'air sérieux et ailleurs. Le Captain était préoccupé depuis qu'il était rentré bredouille de Russie, sans avoir pu trouver son ami d'enfance Bucky.

Jane, quand à elle, souriait poliment pour ne contrarier personne. Elle avait emménagé il y a peu, et n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise, surtout lorsque que, comme à ce moment là, Thor se trouvait sur Asgard pour gérer son royaume, le Dr Selvig s'était rendu à l'une de ses conventions et que Darcie et Ian s'était fait la malle à Bornéo pour leur lune de miel. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ce « beau monde ».

-Tony exagère, fit Pepper lorsque Natasha fut perchée sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

-Il est heureux, répondit Natasha, évasive.

-Oui. D'un côté ça me fait vraiment plaisir, d'un autre… ça me fait peur.

-Peur ? demanda la rousse en jaugeant le sourire crispé de Jane, qui tentait tant bien que mal de discuter avec Steve.

-Je crois. Mais c'est chez toutes les mères pareil, non ?

C'est à ce moment que Tony entra, avec un une bouteille magnum de champagne et un plateau de coupes en cristal élégantes dans chaque main. D'un geste assuré, il en lança une à chaque convive, puis fit sauter le bouchon du champagne qui alla rebondir sur le plafond, retombant sur la tête de Banner qui prit sur lui pour ne pas le renvoyer à l'expéditeur.

-Buvons à la santé de mon futur héritier !

Le milliardaire fit le service en véritable gentleman, puis leva son verre pour porter un toast.

-Aux trois choses qui comptent le plus pour moi ! Pepper, le bébé et…

-Votre sens de la démesure ? plaisanta Hawkeye.

-Votre misanthropie révolue ? renchérit Steve.

-Votre légendaire capacité à exagérer, je suppose… susurra Natasha.

-La réussite des Avengers, évidemment, coupa malicieusement Stark en vidant d'un trait sa flûte.

C'est au cours de la deuxième rasade de bulles que l'interphone sonna de nouveau, libérant dans toute la pièce l'air de La Guerre Des Etoiles. Tony avait configuré cela juste après l'arrivée de ses coéquipiers : dès qu'un membre du nouveau SHIELD, reconstruit sur ses anciennes bases sans HYDRA, se pointait, l'ode à l'Etoile Noire de Dark Vador crevait les tympans des habitants de la Tour. Affriolant.

-Agent Hill dans l'ascenseur, Monsieur, commenta la voix robotique de JARVIS.

-Sois gentil, laisse là dedans, nous fêtons quelque chose, répliqua Tony en faisant tournoyer la coupe qu'il tenait entre ses doigts fins d'inventeur.

-Tony ! réprimanda Pepper, outrée.

-Je plaisantais, enfin !

Clint et Natasha échangèrent un regard. Ces enfantillages ne les amusaient guère, et le champagne ne leur faisait plus envie depuis longtemps. Ils étaient plus accoutumés aux shot de vodka russe qu'au millésime pétillant livré expressément de France. Il voulait sortir de cette pièce surpeuplée où il avait le pressentiment de perdre son temps malgré la gentillesse évidente du Faucon, tandis qu'elle aspirait à peu de tranquillité.

L'arrivée de Maria Hill, Agent du SHIELD tout comme eux, présageait une nouvelle mission officielle de l'organisation ou une plus officieuse, de Nick Fury peut-être. Ce dernier, caché on ne sait où depuis sa supposée mort, ne les joignait que très peu et le plus souvent par le biais de Maria. En gros, l'arrivante était un bon moyen de couper court aux réunions stupides de Stark. Et cela n'échappa ni à Steve, ni à Banner.

Bientôt, les portes en acier chromé au fin fond du grand salon s'ouvrirent pour laisser paraître Maria Hill, toujours impeccable, les cheveux tirés en chignon et la tenue soignée. Elle traversa la pièce à grandes foulées, et ne s'embêta pas des civilités.

-Bien le bonjour, fit-elle en se plantant au milieu de l'Assemblée. Je suppose que c'est vous, monsieur Stark, qui avait verrouillé les appels vidéos pour mener votre petite fête tranquille ?

-Vous portez des conclusions bien hâtives, mais c'est bien moi, en effet. Je fête mon fils. N'ais je point le droit ?

-Ne jouez pas avec les mots, commenta Steve, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres.

-Tout est il que j'ai dû me déplacer, fit la jeune femme. Et je n'ais pas que ça à faire.

-Pourquoi êtes vous là, alors ? demanda Hawkeye.

Maria sortit une invitation bleutée de sa poche et l'envoya à l'archer.

-Ce soir a lieu l'inauguration du nouveau building du SHIELD. Les autorités et la CIA aimerait que vous soyez tous présents.

« Pas de tranquillité pour ce soir, alors… » pensa Natasha Romanoff en se levant. Et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire…

_**A suivre...**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : On se prépare gaiement

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de la fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews me font avancer plus qu'autre chose !**

* * *

Clint Barton n'aimait pas les costards cravates. Il avait plus ou moins l'impression d'être un guignol endimanché quand il en portait, d'où sa nette préférence pour ses tenues d'agent, sombres et décontractées à son goût. Aussi, il avisa d'un mauvais œil le veston, la chemise et le pantalon de smoking qu'il avait réussit à extirper du pêle-mêle qui lui servait d'armoire.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas y couper, car Maria Hill avait été très claire avant de s'en aller : tous les membres des Avengers devaient être sur leur trente-et-un pour cette cérémonie, hormis Jane qui n'étais gentiment pas conviée. Même Banner avait emprunté un costume à Stark ! Alors lui, Hawkeye, il ne pouvait pas passer outre.

Il s'habilla de mauvaise grâce, et s'énerva particulièrement contre son maudit nœud papillon qui se défaisait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'accrocher. De colère, il ouvrit la fenêtre, qui donnait sur un New York crépusculaire, pour prendre un peu l'air. L'envie de jeter le bout de tissus par-dessus bord eut à peine le temps de lui effleurer l'esprit qu'on toqua trois fois à la porte.

Il ouvrit à une Natasha en robe noire et élégante s'arrêtant juste au dessus de ses genoux, talons aiguilles et sac bandoulière chic-vintage. L'espion ne put s'empêcher de reconnaitre que sa coéquipière était juste super sexy et que le satin couleur nuit lui allait à la perfection.

-Baisse les yeux, le taquina la belle rousse. Tu es prêt ?

-Juste cette connerie de nœud qui me pose problème, sinon… ouais.

Il posa l'accessoire dans la main ouverte qu'elle lui tendait, et se laissa faire pour qu'elle le lui noue autour du cou d'un mouvement expert.

-On dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie, plaisanta-t-il.

-Arrête donc de parler pour rien dire et bouge-toi un peu, fit la jeune femme en s'élançant dans le couloir, tout sourire. Les autres doivent déjà nous attendre en bas. Dieu merci, on ne se rend pas là bas en mode colonie de vacances en autocar. J'ai réussit à convaincre Stark de nous prêter son Aston Martin. Une V8 Vantage. Tu vas adorer.

-Je veux bien te croire, répondit simplement Clint en lui emboitant le pas.

Tout deux prirent l'ascenseur en silence, regardant les innombrables étages défiler sur le compteur high-tech issu des labos de Stark lui même. On pouvait presque croire que le milliardaire avait construit de ses mains et pierre après pierre la Tour, tant son empreinte se retrouvait dans chaque recoin de l'immense building.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux agents du SHIELD se retrouvèrent dans le garage sous-terrain de la Tour Avengers, qui par sa taille ressemblait beaucoup plus à un parking de grande surface. Une rangée de plus de vingt voitures de sport s'alignait perpendiculairement à un mur en béton brut, décoré de différents tableaux représentant –évidemment- Ion Man sous toutes les coutures. Barton ne put que de nouveau saluer la mégalomanie de son hôte, qui allait jusqu'à se vénérer dans ses sous-sol.

Ils rejoignirent Steve, Banner et Sam Wilson déjà présents, les deux premiers se moquant à propos d'une énorme voiture argentée garée en bout d'allée, se détachant du luxe des bijoux de compétition stationnés à côté.

-Il semblerait qu'Antony ait décidé d'intégrer une familiale à sa collection de joujoux, expliqua succinctement Banner en voyant approcher les deux espions.

-Lui qui ne roule qu'en voiture dépassant les 150 000 dollars, ça va faire jazzer ! ajouta Sam.

-Elle m'a couté exactement 156 699 dollars et 95 cents, retentit une voix, non loin derrière eux.

Stark fut ravi de l'effet qu'il produisit. Malicieux, il venait de déboucher d'un des autres ascenseurs de la Tour, qu'il gardait pour son usage personnel. Il était drapé de pieds en cap d'un costume bleu marine taillé sur mesure, et tenait dans la main droite une mallette et dans l'autre celle de Pepper. Cette dernière avait été conviée à la fois en temps que cavalière et en tant que Présidente de Stark Industry. Elle n'avait pas vu d'inconvénient à se déplacer, étant donné que son ventre arrondi ne la gênait pas au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Elle avait passé une robe bleutée accordée au smoking de son compagnon, qui la mettait en valeur malgré ses rondeurs de femme enceinte.

-Figurez vous qu'elle est suréquipée, quasiment indestructible, qu'un système peut y introduire JARVIS à tout moment, qu'elle est ultraconfortable et que sa maniabilité dépasse celle de la Ferrari que Mr Wilson reluquait en entrant.

Sam toussota, légèrement gêné.

-J'ai des yeux partout, poursuivit le milliardaire avec un clin d'œil.

-Seulement dans ce garage, coupa Pepper pour assurer aux autres Avengers qu'ils avaient tous une intimité, et que son conjoint était tout sauf un pervers psychopathe.

-Soit. Je ne compte tout de même pas promener mon héritier dans une bagnole non sécurisée. Y'a des tarés partout.

Un blanc plana, confus pour certains, à deux doigts du fou rire pour d'autres. Stark, satisfait, sortit de ses poches trois clés de voitures, qui bipèrent, révélant l'Ashton Martin bleue promise à Natasha, un Hummer élégant et une Porsche blanche flambant neuve. Il entraina Pepper vers le 4x4 et enfourna sa petite valise dans le coffre avant de la faire entrer sur le siège passager et d'inviter Bruce à les rejoindre.

-Qu'y a-t-il dedans ? demanda le Cap en désignant la mallette.

-Mon armure, répondit l'intéressé, une fois Pepper hors d'écoute. Bien entendu.

Le Soldat resta comme deux ronds de flan. Du côté de l'Ashton, Barton ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

-Steve, tu n'as rien pris au cas où ? fit Natasha en haussant les sourcils.

-Au cas où de quoi ?

-Réfléchis, répondit la rousse. On est conviés à une réception du nouveau SHIELD. Tu ne crois pas que ça serait l'occasion rêvée pour HYDRA de tenter quelque chose ? Bien qu'on ait décimé nombre de leurs bases, ils ne lâcheront jamais l'affaire. Autant être prudent.

Steve se sentit idiot en la voyant ouvrir son sac, contenant plusieurs révolvers et ses manchettes électrifiées. Barton en profita pour enfoncer le clou en ouvrant sa veste, découvrant un magnum glissé dans son veston.

-Je n'y aie pas pensé non plus, avoua le Faucon.

-Pas le temps d'aller s'armer, les jeunes, commenta Stark. De toute façon, ton bouclier et toi tes ailes auraient été trop voyants. On a qu'à croiser les doigts. En voiture, on est déjà en retard… C'est parfait.

Il lança les clés à Barton puis au Faucon et passa au volant de sa voiture, tandis que Bruce s'installait à l'arrière. Le milliardaire fit vrombir le moteur puissamment et démarra sans plus attendre. Le Hummer noir recula, puis partit en trombe, après quelques coups de klaxons et appels de phare.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel, pêcha deux revolvers dans son sac et les tendis à Steve.

-Je me doutais que vous n'y penseriez pas. Un chacun, calibre 50, de quoi faire mal. Je sais que vous savez viser. Donc, seulement en cas d'urgence, hum ?

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, glissèrent les petites armes dans leurs vestes de smoking et se dirigèrent vers la Porsche, Sam au volant.

Clint les regarda démarrer et s'éloigner à leur tout, l'œil rieur. Natasha émit un soupir.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de te foutre d'eux, tu sais.

-Oh ça va, ils s'en remettront. Avoues quand même que l'air de Saint Bernard du Captain était complètement risible.

Natasha ne répondit pas, et se contenta de pouffer en entrant dans l'Ashton qui respirait la propreté. Pauvre Steve et sa tête de chien battu pris sur le fait. Avec Sam, ils faisaient une belle paire. Toujours trop optimistes. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient pu subir, ils ne pensaient qu'au positif et avaient une fâcheuse tendance à surestimer le bien.

Elle, elle ne se serait _jamais_ permis de sortir dans ce genre de soirée sans avoir un minimum de matériel. C'était son âme d'espionne qui lui dictait cela : sortez couverts, sortez armés. Elle en avait trop vu pour être insouciante. Elle restait toujours sur ses gardes. Pour une jeune femme comme elle, ne pas faire attention en toutes circonstances était inévitablement synonyme de mise à mort.

-A quoi tu penses ?

Barton la tira de ses pensées. Elle remarqua alors qu'ils avaient démarré et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de la Tour Avengers.

-A rien de spécial.

-Sûre ?

-Evidemment. Tu as pris ton arc ?

-Non, trop volumineux. Je me débrouillerais avec ce que j'ai.

Hawkeye sans son jouet, donc. Natasha sourit. Elle avait rarement vu son coéquipier sans ses flèches. Elle avait parfois l'impression que Clint était venu au monde pour être archer. Ils sortirent du garage et débouchèrent sur la rue. Le trajet continua en silence. Il faisait bon dans l'habitacle du véhicule, alors que dehors, le temps était en train de se dégrader. Des nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, et l'air bourdonnait, annonçant un orage dans les heures à venir.

-Tu crois que Thor va venir ? demanda Clint en suspectant le Dieu du Tonnerre d'être responsable du changement météorologique.

-Il avait prévu de revenir aujourd'hui, il me semble. Peut-être que Jane le mettra au courant et qu'il passera. Ou alors…

-Ou alors ils vont profiter de l'absence de Stark et de leur petite clique pour s'amuser un petit peu.

Les deux espions rirent de bon cœur, et ce jusqu'à apercevoir au loin et au dessus des barres d'immeuble l'immense building digne de Dubaï qui les attendait, majestueux et énigmatique.

**_A suivre..._**


	3. Chapitre 3 : La réception

Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour ce petit retard, mais c'est la rentrée, que voulez vous ! J'espère que ce chapitre 3 vous plaira, les choses commencent (enfin) à se gâter ! Merci pour tout !

* * *

-C'est bête mais… Je crois que je préférais l'ancien SHIELD, lâcha Steve en sortant du véhicule blanc.

Devant eux se dressait le fameux building en question, marqué d'un sceau gigantesque, à l'effigie du blason en forme d'aigle de la société de services secrets des Etats-Unis. Grand et majestueux, sa structure en acier trempé rappelait par endroit l'ossature de la Tour Avengers avec ses immenses baies vitrées et teintées qui s'étalaient sur la plupart des façades, rendant l'ensemble lumineux et lui donnant un côté high-tech et chic.

-C'est un bâtiment comme les autres, vieux, répondit le Faucon en claquant la portière d'une main et réajustant sa cravate de l'autre.

-Je le sens pas, c'est tout.

-Tu le sens pas ? répliqua l'autre en haussant les sourcils. Ecoutes Steve, le précédent était infesté par HYDRA, Natasha et moi avons faillit crever à l'intérieur, tu as manqué de te faire descendre dans un de ses ascenseurs et t'as fais un vol de plus de trente mètres pour péter une verrière et t'enfuir. Alors, sérieusement, ne me dit pas que tu le regrette.

Steve grimaça. C'était vrai, l'ancien bâtiment, même s'il était actuellement détruit et remplacé par une entreprise d'automobile, avait failli coûter beaucoup aux Avengers. Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas sa nuque de super-soldat de se couvrir de sueurs froides : cette cérémonie d'ouverture ne lui augurait rien de bon.

Néanmoins, il se tut. Il s'était déjà ridiculisé en quittant la Tour sans armes, il ne voulait pas de nouveau passer pour un idiot. Il orienta donc la discussion sur d'autres sujets, notamment sur les nouvelles ailes que Tony étaient sur le point de finaliser pour permettre à Sam de l'accompagner dans les missions de reconnaissance sur le terrain. Aussi, lorsque la vrombissante Ashton Martin bleue des deux espions se gara devant eux, les deux hommes bavardaient gaiement, le sujet tabou presque oublié.

-C'est moi ou ce truc est plus grand et plus classe que la Tour ? commenta Barton à peine eut-il mit le pied hors de la voiture de sport. Stark a du en faire une vraie maladie.

-Bah, ça dépend de ce que vous appelez « maladie », répondit Sam avec un sourire non voilé. Il a grommelé dans sa barbe, nous a balancé nos cartons d'invitation en papier glacé et il s'est dépêché d'entrer avec Pepper et Bruce. Enfin bref, je pense qu'on devrait s'attendre à des rénovations très prochainement.

-Je vais déménager, gronda Natasha en les rejoignant, perchée sur ses escarpins, ses longs cheveux roux et légèrement ondulés s'envolant au vent. Je vous jure, au moindre bruit de marteau piqueur, je me barre.

-Tu nous manquerais trop, rit Clint en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Steve tiqua, remarquant que la belle rousse ne se détachait pas de son coéquipier. Elle d'habitude si inaccessible… Il se rabroua et se baffa mentalement. Même si l'archer et lui-même étaient tout deux ses partenaires, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de la côtoyer depuis plus longtemps que lui. Il s'était d'ailleurs promis de ne pas éprouver de jalousie concernant Clint. Même si cela lui paraissait difficile. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir : il avait des sentiments pour l'espionne. Mais il ne savait pas encore de quelle nature ils étaient, et cela ne manquait pas de l'affecter. Et surtout… Natasha ne pouvait pas éprouver la même chose que lui, elle qui tentait de le caser dès qu'elle avait un moment…

Leur entrée dans le bâtiment coupa court au fil de ses pensées. Au moyen d'une volée de marches taillées dans un albâtre gris resplendissant, ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce immense au plafond haut. Elle devait servir d'accueil usuellement, mais avait été muée en salle de réception pour l'occasion. Sobre, classe et épuré, tout avait été calculé de manière savante, afin que le moindre détail prenne de l'importance. Des spots accrochés au haut plafond étaient braqués sur d'énormes statues abstraites en verre, commandées auprès du dernier artiste en vogue à New-York. Hautes de plus de trois mètres, et permettaient un éclairage studieux et étudié du rez-de-chaussée, de l'entrée vitrée jusqu'au fin fond de la salle, où on devinait deux grands escaliers tournants, menant à des balcons imposants.

Il y avait indéniablement beaucoup de monde, et robe de soirée ou costard taillé sur mesure étaient de mise, dans le but de se faire le mieux voir possible. Des serveurs, en costumes eux aussi, déambulaient ça et à, portant tour à tour des flûtes de champagne millésimé et des amuses-bouche de qualité, que les invités picoraient entre deux faux éclats de rire.

La haute société New-Yorkaise, parmi les nombreux présents, était évidemment la plus représentée. Les quatre Avengers ne purent pas faire un pas sans tomber sur un grand ponte à qui il fallait absolument serrer la main. Aussi, quand ils virent sur l'une des balustrades Maria Hill leur faisant discrètement signe de monter la rejoindre, ils ne se firent pas prier pour tracer droit et emprunter l'un des deux majestueux escaliers.

Arrivés en haut, ils comprirent que les balcons étaient réservés aux VIP, donc moins encombrés que l'étage du dessous. Des sièges en velours blanc cassé étaient rassemblés ça et là, entourant des buffets à volonté de mets recherchés, identiques aux en-cas proposés par les serveurs qui slalomait parmi la foule d'en bas. Ils virent tout au fond Pepper, assise dans l'un des fauteuils, une main caressant nerveusement son ventre. Elle semblait converser énergiquement avec Tony, qui faisait les cent pas devant elle.

N'y prêtant pas plus attention que ça, les garçons se dirigèrent vers une poignée d'agent, qui les accueillirent en levant leur verre et en les incitant à se servir à leur tour parmi un large éventail de boissons. Natasha les regarda s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres, puis récupéra un verre de ce qui semblait être un cocktail et se dirigea vers Maria, qui bavardait avec un homme de grande taille. Ce dernier s'éloigna avant que la rousse ne se soit approchée de sa collègue.

- Rien à signaler ? fit-elle sans préambule.

-Non, pas pour l'instant, fit Maria sur le même ton. Pas de bagarres signalées, pas de débordements, pas de gens louches. Le bâtiment est sous surveillance vidéo, et des vigiles sont présents à chaque issue.

-Une cérémonie comme celle-ci attire forcément les emmerdes, commenta Natasha.

-Je sais. Croisons les doigts. Et ne bois pas ce verre, c'est de la sangria et elle est infecte. Mais les petites flûtes en verre teinté t'intéresseront : c'est de la vodka.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis Russe que je me shoote à la vodka, mais merci quand même, répondit l'espionne en abandonnant la sangria sur le plateau d'un serveur de passage. Tu sais où est Bruce ? Et que se passe-t-il avec Stark ? De loin, on dirait qu'ils sont en train de s'engueuler, avec Pepper.

-Banner est sur l'autre balcon, il se promène pour ménager son stress. Et Stark… Il ne changera jamais. Il est en colère parce qu'il y a une ressemblance entre sa chère Tour et celle-ci. Il prétend qu'on ne lui a jamais demandé son avis pour utiliser ses plans chéris, que l'on n'a soit dit en passant jamais vu, bien sûr. Il pique son caprice, comme d'habitude. Et Pepper tente de le raisonner. La paternité ne l'arrange pas le moins du monde.

Natasha jeta un œil au milliardaire qui tournait presque en rond, un verre désormais à la main.

-C'est pas bon. Quand il est dans tous ses états, il boit. Et la dernière fois… Il a failli détruire sa maison et s'est battu en armure avec son meilleur ami, tu te souviens ?

-Ce n'est pas un enfant, je ne vais quand même pas ordonner qu'on lui confisque l'alcool, si ? répliqua la brune. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, en ce moment, comme veiller à la sécurité des gens qui ont été conviés à cette stupide inauguration. D'ailleurs, tu as reconnu l'homme avec qui je parlais ?

-Evidemment, tu me prends pour une bille ?

Maria pouffa en se rendant compte de son erreur. Toutes deux parlaient de John Stocker, le nouveau président du SHIELD. C'était un homme simple et filiforme, dur mais fiable. Natasha le connaissait puisqu'elle avait eut pour mission de le filer pendant plusieurs mois, afin d'être sûre qu'il soit clean, avant que Fury, du fin fond de sa cachette, ne donne son feu vert et qu'il fasse anonymement pression pour sa nomination à la tête de l'agence.

-Sa présence multiplie les risques, continua Natasha. J'espère que toutes les mesures ont été prises, parce que les résistants d'HYDRA sauteront sur l'occasion pour le tuer s'ils le peuvent.

-J'espérais que la présence des Avengers les refroidirais, répondit l'autre, théâtrale.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, conclu la rousse avant de s'éloigner, bien décidée à se dénicher quelque chose de potable à boire, autrement dit, de la vodka.

La suite de la soirée se passa sans anicroches. Un long discours avait été fait par Stocker aux alentours de 9heures du soir, pour rappeler que l'ennemi n'est jamais faible, mais que le SHIELD est toujours fort. Il avait remercié chacun pour sa présence, et était ensuite descendu de l'estrade improvisée. La soirée s'était poursuivie.

Le quart des invités étaient déjà partis, lorsque cela se gâta.

La salle commençait à désemplir, même si les officiels demeuraient encore présents. Barton et Sam, tout deux affalés dans l'un des nombreux sièges VIP, bavardaient gaiement à propos des dernières armes à feu longue portée que développait Stark Industry pour l'armée de Terre. Steve, un peu plus loin, se sentait un légèrement exclu de la conversation. Les fusils à pompe et autres M40 le laissait désabusé, lui qui se battait presque exclusivement avec son bouclier et à mains nues. Il restait donc silencieux, tenant compagnie à Bruce Banner, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme et qui était à peu près aussi bavard que l'une des statues de verre.

Stark, comme l'avait prévu Natasha, abusait légèrement du mauvais cocktail, mais restait cependant assez lucide et jovial pour ne pas provoquer d'accident. Quand à Pepper, qui conversait sans le quitter des yeux avec plusieurs femmes d'affaire endimanchées, elle commençait à fatiguer. Aussi, lorsque que l'espionne russe passa non loin d'elle, elle se leva en s'excusant auprès de ses interlocutrices.

-Natasha ?

Cette dernière se retourna, mais au lieu de répondre à la future maman qui lui demandait quand était prévue l'échéance de la soirée, elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

De l'autre côté du balcon, se tenait le président Stocker, en train de bavasser auprès de plusieurs PDG quelconques. Tout semblait tout à fait normal, hormis le point rouge qui dansait sur sa cravate noire.

Natasha eut à peine le temps d'hurler un avertissement qu'une série de déflagrations déchira la joyeuse cohue qui régnait dans la salle de réception, la muant en concert de cris stridents et de gens qui tentent de fuir.

L'espionne, d'instinct, fit rempart de son corps entre les balles sifflantes et Pepper, et vit sans pouvoir faire grand-chose ce qu'elle redoutait depuis le début de la soirée : Stocker s'effondrant, une balle fichée en plein dans la poitrine, et une nuée d'hommes aux couleurs d'HYDRA faire irruption par les grandes baies vitrée désormais brisées au dessus de du balcon d'en face, l'arme au point.

**_A suivre..._**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Quand les choses se gâtent

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Excusez ce gros retard que j'ai pris pour poster ce fameux chapitre 4, mais la première S me pompe un temps impossible. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré l'attente ! Et un grand merci à toutes ces reviews que vous m'avez donné, vous êtes géniaux ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tout ne fut plus que chaos.

L'HYDRA, en toute puissance, se déversait purement et simplement dans le nouveau repère du SHIELD.

Les assaillants étaient organisés, vifs et précis. Tous étaient des tueurs expérimentés ou presque, connus par les services secrets pour certains, et vêtus unanimement de combinaisons noires ornées d'un crâne tentaculaire rougeâtre dans le dos.

Ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils débarquaient en flots ordonnés, par dizaines, sautant par les baies vitrées explosées et atterrissant sur le balcon, envoyant voler dans tout les sens les décors et autres buffets qui osaient se dresser sur leur passage. La panique avait gagné toute la salle. Les premiers mercenaires s'étaient mis à tirer en l'air afin d'exciter la foule, qui tentait à tout prix de fuir. Couverts par ceux qui les suivaient et qui dézinguaient tout agent du SHIELD qu'ils reconnaissaient, la première vague laissait les convives apeurés quitter le bâtiment dans la nuit noire, distribuant juste pour le plaisir des coups et insultes dans un éventail de langues différentes.

Malgré l'effet de surprise, la contre-attaque ne tarda pas. Beaucoup d'agents étaient armés, et, dès qu'ils le purent, ils se mirent à répliquer. Malgré le fait que les minutes suivant l'attaque aient été meurtrières dans les rangs du SHIELD, l'équilibre s'était quelque peu rétabli. Les agents avaient réussi à coaliser et à s'organiser pour tenter de repousser les attaquants.

Dès les premiers coups de feu, Steve, Sam et Clint bondirent sur leurs pieds et dégainèrent leurs armes. Sous le commandement du Cap, désigné chef dans l'action, ils réunirent une quarantaine d'alliés possédant leurs armes de service opérationnelles, et se répartirent des tâches. Quelques uns s'en allèrent faire office de snipers cachés derrière les balustrades, et d'autres firent remparts avec des sièges et tables en haut de l'escalier pour empêcher tout accès à ce balcon, laissant seulement sortir les invités.

-Banner ? cria Clint en tuant du premier coup un type qui hurlait en allemand et s'acharnait sur un groupe de lobbyistes au bord de l'hystérie. Je crois qu'il faudrait sérieusement que vous pensiez à vous mettre en rogne !

Banner, qui s'était alors contenté de suivre, afficha une mine grave. Il lui en coutait de se muer en Hulk, mais, voyant les innocents se faire tabasser un peu plus bas, il se résigna et laissa la colère prendre le dessus. Après un accord tacite et quelque peu bestial avec Steve, il se rua à la charge, tuant ou mettant hors d'état de nuire ses adversaires avec la force qui le caractérisait.

De l'autre côté du balcon, Tony n'en menait pas large. Il avait légèrement la nausée, et une crampe monstre lui triturait les entrailles. Il ne parvenait pas à voir Pepper, et ça le rendait malade de peur. Au loin, il apercevait ses collègues essayer de se dépêtrer pour riposter, mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'aider. Il lui manquait quelque chose… Il lui fallait Pepper. Ou plutôt… Il fallait que Pepper soit en sécurité.

Tout ivre qu'il était, il se mit à déambuler à contre-sens et à l'aveugle parmi les derniers invités fuyant le balcon. Il criait d'une voix étouffée, bien loin de celle sexy qui faisait de lui un play-boy invétéré et désiré par bien des femmes. Après avoir lourdement chuté sur un plateau de fruits de mer, il finit par apercevoir la chevelure blonde qu'il aimait tant non loin de là où il avait chuté, et se précipita dans sa direction.

Natasha était partagée entre douleur et colère incommensurable. Elle rageait de ne pas avoir pu protéger le président, qui devait reposer mort, là-bas, et détestait par-dessus tout cette irrépréssible impression de mission ratée qui lui enserrait l'esprit. Et, bien évidemment, la balle qu'elle avait reçue dans l'épaule en protégeant la Pepper ne l'aidait pas à rester objective.

Aussi, quand elle vit Tony s'échouer lamentablement à genoux devant elle, elle se retint tant bien que mal de lui en flanquer une en plein dans la poire.

-Romanoff ! aboya Stark d'un ton geignard en lui attrapant le bras. Je vous en pris, Romanoff, mettez-la à l'abri. Il faut qu'elle soit à l'abri. Il le faut. Sinon je… je ne pourrais rien faire. Il faut qu'elle soit en sécurité…

Il couva Pepper d'un regard adorateur, et lui pris la main.

-Stark, répondit Natasha impatiemment. Je _dois_ aller aider Steve et Clint, ils ont besoin de m…

-_J'AI_ besoin de vous, Romanoff, non de Dieu ! cria-t-il à la volée, l'haleine empestant l'alcool.

-Je ne peux pas !

-Romanoff… répéta-t-il, sa voix se muant en supplice. C'est la vie de ma femme et de mon fils. J'ai confiance en vous, je…

La jeune femme jura en Russe et, soulevant de son épaule valide Pepper qui semblait être à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes, se releva. Tony, inquiet, lâcha avec peine la main de sa compagne, et les regarda s'éloigner, se fondant dans la foule qui quittait le balcon. Une vague immense de soulagement l'étreignit, malgré les balles qui continuait à pleuvoir ça et là, et les hurlements qui retentissaient dans la salle entière.

Il fallut qu'il se reprenne à deux fois pour soulever sa manche et appuyer sur son bracelet émetteur dernier cri. Un bip strident se fit entendre, attisant au passage la curiosité d'un soldat de l'HYDRA, posté en face. Au moment où l'homme en noir le prenait en joug, un fracas terrible se fit entendre : un objet volant non identifié traversa une vitre non loin du milliardaire, pour venir s'accrocher sur ses épaules comme un sac à dos. La machine, puisque s'en était une, se déploya et s'ouvrit jusqu'à recouvrir le corps de Tony à la manière d'une seconde peau de métal. Bientôt, et avant qu'il n'ait pu tirer, le soldat adverse se prit un rayon gamma qui le tua sur le coup sans qu'il ai put tenter quoi que se soit.

-Iron Man est dans la place, les gars ! fit Stark en titubant pour décoller et tirer d'en haut ses opposants, de plus en plus nombreux malgré l'entrée fracassante de Hulk dans la danse.

De leur côté, les garçons s'étaient scindés en deux groupe. D'un côté, Clint, posté en hauteur avec quelques autres tireurs volontaires, vidait ses multiples cartouches sur tout ce qui ne répondait pas à la catégorie « amis » dans son champ de vision. De l'autre, Steve et Sam tentaient de protéger les derniers invités qui étaient resté coincés ou blessés. Ce n'était pas tâche facile, étant des cibles désignées pour les mercenaires. Ils ne s'en sortaient pourtant pas si mal, se protégeant quand la situation dégénéraient ou dégommant des assaillants dès que l'occasion se présentait. Ils avaient de temps à autre le soutien d'Hulk, qui, à régime maximum, équivalait à une trentaine d'hommes à lui tout seul. Il parvenait à affoler les hommes d'HYDRA, qui pourtant ne cessaient de se déverser dans le bâtiment.

Natasha se démenait pour faire à tout prix sortir Pepper. Cette dernière semblait à deux doigts de flancher malgré son self-control légendaire, et se laissait entrainer par l'espionne, priant pour que rien n'arrive à son bébé. Toutes deux avaient réussit à quitter le balcon des VIP après une brève altercation avec le Cap et Barton, sans regarder le cadavre de Stocker et de quelques autres de leurs collègues, qui gisaient parmi les débris.

L'espionne s'était fixé son objectif : sortir. Et rien ne pouvait la faire dévier. Elle devait à la fois faire vite et garder profil bas, pour ne pas qu'on la reconnaisse et qu'on ne l'abatte sans qu'elle puisse se défendre. Et ça n'allait pas être chose facile, vu ses antécédents avec HYDRA : sa photo avait dû faire le tour des troupes adverses avec écrit dans un coin « A TUER SUR LE CHAMP » ou « PAS DE CARTIER, C'EST UNE SALOPE ».

Néanmoins, elle gardait son sang froid, comme toujours. Un bras sous celui de Pepper, et l'autre vissé dans son sac, elle serrait entre ses doigts son revolver, et malgré la douleur lancinante dans son épaule, elle faisait de son mieux pour guider la barque. Au moment où elles allaient enfin pouvoir quitter le bâtiment et accéder au parking baigné dans la nuit et les éclairages artificiels, l'un des deux gorilles s'occupant des sorties, rasé avec l'insigne de l'HYDRA tatoué sur le crâne, fit signe à son acolyte en la montrant du doigt.

-C'est la Veuve Noire, bordel ! J'la reconnais ! L'espèce de rousse pétasse, au milieu !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'espionne pour qu'elle dégaine et l'abatte d'un tir en pleine tête, qui fit joliment éclater le tatouage immonde qu'il arborait. L'autre, voyant son confrère rayé de la carte, fendit la foule, une barre en fer à la main. Natasha dû lâcher Pepper une poignée de secondes pour s'engager au corps à corps. Elle réussit à éviter la barre lui fondant dessus et régla rapidement son compte à son agresseur d'un coup de crosse dans la tempe et un bien placé dans l'entre-jambe. Ce dernier chuta et se fit gentiment piétiner par les gens tentant de sortir.

-Baissez-vous ! cria Natasha à Pepper lorsqu'elle aperçut un troisième soldat la viser.

La jeune femme ne fut pas assez rapide, mais parvint à éviter le pire. La balle, imprécise, vint se loger dans son bras en lui arrachant un cri. Natasha voulut la rejoindre, mais elle fut bousculée par un invité qui courrait comme un dératé, et ce fut-elle qui encaissa le second coup que l'homme tira. La balle frôla la peau dénudée non loin du premier impact de balle, laissant une profonde marque qui se mit à saigner. La rousse poussa un grognement rageur et abattit froidement le tireur, avant de rejoindre Pepper et de se glisser dans la foule une nouvelle fois, à l'insu des renforts qui s'approchaient.

Dès qu'elles furent dehors, l'espionne traina Pepper jusqu'à leurs voitures, à plus de 500 mètres de là. Elle ouvrit énergiquement le côté passager de l'Ashton Martin, et y fit asseoir la future maman qui tentait de se retenir de gémir. S'activant, elle se débarrassa de ses talons hauts, et ouvrit la porte arrière pour récupérer dans un sac de sport un legging et des chaussures plates. Elle les enfila sous sa robe et en déchira les volants, pour se retrouver en ce qui lui servait de combinaison d'appoint. Elle pensa furtivement à la styliste du SHIELD qui avait conçu cette tenue interchangeable pour elle. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à la remercier. Elle avait beau être la Veuve Noire, se battre en robe n'était vraiment pas une mince affaire.

Elle attrapa ensuite deux longues bandes de gazes qui trainaient dans son sac, et, tout en en placardant une sur sa propre blessure qui dégoulinait de sang, elle tendit l'autre à Pepper qui l'appliqua douloureusement sur la sienne. Sans plus de cérémonies, l'espionne se mit à recharger ses revolvers, tout en donnant ses consignes d'une voix autoritaire, nette et précise.

-Pepper, écoutez moi ! Vous allez appeler Happy, qui doit végéter je ne sais où, et lui ordonner de venir vous chercher sans poser de questions, entendu ?

-Je…

- Ecoutez-moi, bon sang ! Vous l'appelez, et vous allez à l'hôpital soigner votre bras. Sous aucuns prétextes je ne veux vous revoir ici avant que ce foutoir ne soit réglé.

Elle enfila ses manchettes électrifiées et enclencha le mécanisme, qui, une fois sous-tension, émit un grésillement. Elle s'appliqua ensuite à nettoyer du mieux qu'elle pu sa plaie, mais abandonna vite. Le temps lui manquait. Pepper, la bouche tordue, tentait de la dissuader.

-Mais… Natasha, vous ne pouvez pas retourner là-bas dans votre état, c'est dangereux, vous all…

-Tout ira bien, j'ai connu pire que _ça,_ répondit l'autre d'un ton assuré. Ils ont besoin de moi. Faites ce que j'ai dit ! Faites le pour le petit. Pour Antony.

Pepper se mordit la lèvre, puis finit par céder. Elle bloqua d'une main la compresse sur son bras, puis tâtonna dans la boîte à gants pour trouver son portable à la lumière des diodes de l'Aston. Elle eut à peine le temps de l'attraper que Natasha avait déjà déguerpit, sans qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de la remercier. Elle l'entrevit de loin, éclairée par un réverbère high-tech, qui tirait à couvert sur trois mercenaires tabassant un agent du SHIELD.

La jeune maman caressa son ventre rond, regardant son amie aider l'agent brutalisé à se relever, et pénétrer dans l'immense tour, disparaissant derrière les baies vitrées qui tenaient encore le coup.

Mais dans quel monde allait-elle mettre au monde son fils ?

_**A suivre...**_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Bataille et dispute

_Bonjour à vous, les lecteurs ! _

_Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser le presque un mois de retard que j'ai accumulé. Je me souviens avoir promis à certains de poster ce chapitre 5 pendant les dernières vacances... oui mais voilà, j'ai eu des ennuis familiaux dans lesquels j'ai du soutenir mon père et mes tantes, et je n'ai pas écrit, simplement de chagrin. Puis la rentrée est arrivée, avec un lot de mauvaises notes, donc pas de temps pour ouvrir Word ! Mais enfin le voilà, ce chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos reviews !_

* * *

A partir du moment où tout les civils furent tous sortis ou évacués, la véritable bataille s'engagea à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment du SHIELD. Puisqu'ils n'avaient plus de gens affolées ou en crise dans leurs pattes ou à dégager des lieux, chaque camp se mit à essayer de massacrer l'autre.

Le SHIELD, bien que mené par les Avengers, peinait malgré leurs efforts. Leur infériorité numérique les plombait, de même que le manque de munitions. Chaque cartouche vidée les rapprochait un peu plus d'une faillite qui serait difficile à gérer. Ils avaient beau se défendre intelligemment, ménageant leurs ressources restantes et leurs hommes encore valides, les mercenaires d'HYDRA, très nombreux, se déversaient sans cesse sur eux comme des vagues sur une falaise. Et il était impossible de savoir quand ils allaient enfin être à cours d'homme pour combler leurs rangs.

Dès que les agents arrivaient à prendre un tant soit peu d'avance, à descendre plusieurs adversaires d'un coup ou à gagner quelques mètres, une nouvelle ruée d'homme en noir atterrissaient sur le balcon à travers les baies vitrées explosées, toutes armes dehors. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, à croire que l'ordre nazi était une hydre dont les têtes ne cessaient de repousser à mesure qu'on les coupait.

A peine Natasha eut mit un pied dans l'entrée qu'elle vida l'un de ses revolvers sur une troupe d'ennemis venant d'abattre plusieurs agents à bout portant. Sans émotions, elle enjamba les corps, assommant en passant d'un coup de talon l'un d'eux qui n'avait reçu qu'une balle dans la jambe. Elle s'assura qu'il soit KO en y remettant une couche, puis pestant en russe, elle se posta dos à un pilier de maintient, afin de faire un point rapide de la situation quelque peu à l'abri.

Jetant quelques regards furtifs ça et là, elle quadrilla mentalement le périmètre. Le rez-de-chaussée était un espèce de champ de bataille improvisé et divisé en deux parties, chacune d'elle sous la coupe d'un camp différent. Les deux balcons étaient eux-aussi répartis de la même manière. Celui de gauche, autrement dit celui où elle et les autres Avengers avaient passé la soirée, étaient dominé par le SHIELD, avec à sa tête Hawkeye, dirigeant les snipers qu'il avait réussit à réunir, qui canardaient méthodiquement tout ennemi facile à abattre sans mettre en danger un agent. De l'autre côté des escaliers constituant un no man's land trop exposé pour être exploité, l'autre balcon servait de pied-à-terre à HYDRA. C'est par là qu'affluait les mercenaires marqués de l'emblème rouge sang de la division nazi. Natasha fut ahurie par le nombre qui ne cessait d'affluer.

Elle nota aussi que l'endroit était saccagé, et qu'il avait désormais plus l'air d'un hôtel ravagé par un tsunami que la nouvelle base high-tech de la société de renseignement américaine la plus importante du monde. Toutes les magnifiques statues de verre qui ornaient la grande salle avaient été détruites, répandant des éclats de verre un peu partout sur le sol, déjà jonché de débris de chaises, tables, buffets et de nombreux corps amorphes allongé ça et là.

Natasha savait garder son sang froid, c'était presque quelque chose d'inné chez elle. Alors, faisant abstraction du reste, elle prit une longue inspiration pour se concentrer. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour commencer à échafauder un plan. Une fois prête, elle rechargea ses deux armes, et repoussant une mèche rousse qui lui tombait devant les yeux, elle plongea dans la cohue.

-Heil HYDRA ! hurla un grand blond fanatique et rasé de près qui lui bondissait dessus, semblable à un lion névrosé.

Steve n'eut aucun mal à lui balancer son point en pleine tête, faisant ainsi sauter plusieurs de ses dents et l'envoyant au tapis pour au moins deux belles heures. Le Captain secoua sa main afin de faire de nouveau circuler le sang, et jura en parant l'attaque d'un autre adversaire qui le prit par le côté. L'absence de son bouclier en vibranium, qui était à la fois son arme de prédilection et sa protection la plus fiable, le gênait énormément. Rageur, il se débarrassa du corps qu'il venait de mettre à terre et se maudit d'être si naïf et stupide. La prochaine fois, trop voyant ou pas, cérémonie avec la Reine d'Angleterre et Obama ou simple cocktail entre amis, il se jura de ne plus sortir sans lui.

A quelques mètres de lui, Sam Wilson se démenait avec un slovaque complètement hystérique qui se battait avec deux tiges en acier chromé en guise de nunchaku. Malgré tout son entrainement qui l'avait préparé à toutes sortes de situations, le Faucon commençait à perdre contenance à cause de la fatigue. Il suffit d'un moment de relâche pour que le slave lui assène un coup dans les côtes qui le fit trébucher et s'étaler sur des débris de balustrades. Lâchant un chapelet d'injures, il roula sur le dos afin d'éviter un autre coup, mais compris vite qu'il était momentanément hors de danger : Steve se dressait entre lui et son assaillant, lui décochant deux droites qui l'assommèrent.

-Besoin d'aide ? fit le Cap en lui tendant une main, un sourire presque fantomatique étirant ses lèvres.

-C'est si cool de demander, répliqua Sam en la saisissant.

Il fut à peine debout qu'une longue salve de tirs s'abattit sur la foule des combattants, qui se jetèrent tous à couvert, ne sachant pas de quel balcon elles étaient tirées. De nombreuses silhouettes tombèrent, blessées ou tuées, d'un nombre à peu près équivalent des deux côtés. Et Sam en fit parti. Touché au flan, il tomba la tête la première aux pieds de Steve, qui l'empoigna et le traina derrière un pilier pour le protéger, se rendant ainsi visible d'un groupe de mercenaire en noirs, planqués sournoisement derrière une table renversée.

Le Captain entendit les hommes charger leurs armes et même leurs vêtements se froisser lorsqu'ils le prirent en joug. Paniqué, il chercha une solution de replis, mais il comprit vite qu'il n'en possédait pas : le pilier ne permettait qu'à une personne d'être un minimum hors de vue, et son fidèle bouclier se trouvait dans sa chambre, à la Tour Avengers.

Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à ses adversaires… pour finalement voir Natasha fondre sur eux et les liquider comme si c'était une promenade de santé. Nette et précise, elle commença par étrangler le premier au moyen d'une des bobines en titane contenues dans ses manchettes, puis électrocuta le second, qui, dans un spasme, actionna la gâchette de son arme et acheva ses deux compagnons encore debout. Toujours aussi professionnelle et discrète, elle rejoignit le Captain, encore abasourdi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te laisser prendre pour cible, Rogers ?! fit-elle, légèrement énervée.

Steve la prit par le bras et ils reculèrent un peu plus sous le balcon pour ne plus être à découvert, puisque la menace que constituait le flot d'HYDRA se cantonnait un peu plus loin. La jeune femme ayant balayé « l'avant-poste », cela leur laissait une poignée de secondes de répit.

-Je protégeais Sam ! se justifia le soldat, la mine empourprée.

-Dis donc, ce n'est pas ton jour, si ? répliqua-t-elle. T'es rouillé ou quoi ? Sortir sans armes, rester sous le feu des projecteurs alors que les gars d'en face ne veulent qu'une chose, c'est ta mort, ça Steve, ce sont des erreurs de débutants !

-Je n'ai pas à recevoir de leçon, je ne suis pas…

-Je me passerais de tes commentaires, répliqua la rousse en se penchant sur le corps encore inanimé du Faucon. Son pouls est régulier et sa respiration stable, deux balles thorax, aucune n'a touché les organes vitaux. Il reviendra à lui dans peu de temps.

-Ne parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais un rat de laboratoire, Romanoff, lâcha Sam en ouvrant à grand peine les yeux.

-Tu penses que ça va aller ? demanda Steve, inquiet, sa honte passagère oubliée.

-Je me débrouillerais, répliqua l'autre en serrant les dents. Ces enculés de nazis ne m'auront pas comme ça, vous pouvez me croire. Allez-y, je me gère.

Natasha posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui abandonna un de ses revolvers pour se défendre, puisqu'il avait perdu son arme dans sa chute. Elle se releva ensuite et somma à Steve de la suivre tout en rejoignant la zone de combat.

-On ne peut pas le laisser là, assena le Cap avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour lui. Nous devons agir, lui ne peut plus, tant pis. Il faut avancer, Rogers, ou on va se faire botter le cul par HYDRA, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

-Et que proposes-tu ? grommela-t-il, mécontent qu'elle ait raison.

-J'ai un plan. Où est Banner ?

-Au fond de la salle. La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçut, il encastrait des nazis dans un mur.

-Bien.

Elle se pencha, et observa au-delà de leur cachette de fortune la salle et les combats. Se faisant, ses cheveux roux glissèrent sur son épaule et Steve remarqua la bande de gaze ensanglantée qui la recouvrait.

-Tu es touchée ?! s'exclama-t-il.

-Ah, ça… ce n'est rien. Quand as-tu vu Stark pour la dernière fois ?

-Natasha, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je t'ai demandé quelque chose ! gronda-t-elle en se retournant.

-Moi aussi, figures toi ! assena-t-il.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, avec seulement quelques centimètres les séparant. Tout deux fulminaient, aussi fatigués, énervés et à cran l'un que l'autre. Quelques secondes passèrent, et Steve fut le premier à détourner le regard. Les yeux verts de Natasha, si encrés et si durs, le déstabilisaient trop pour qu'il puisse les soutenir plus longtemps. Exaspéré, il serra les poings et consentit à répondre.

-Il survolait la zone en faisant des loopings. Il file un coup de main aux snipers de Clint, mais bon, il est complètement bourré à cause du punch. Encore heureux qu'il sache encore faire la différence entre les deux camps. Maria est excédée.

-Peu importe qu'il soit net ou pas, tant qu'il reste efficace, il peut continuer à divaguer tant qu'il le veut. C'est de Bruce que nous avons besoin.

-Pour ?

-Pour stopper l'invasion.

Steve leva les yeux vers le balcon où HYDRA contenait ses hommes.

-C'est impossible que tout ces fantassins escaladent la façade, poursuivit-elle, elle a été électro-magnétisée pour empêcher tout crampons de s'accrocher.

-Donc ils arrivent par les airs, conclut le Captain.

-Exactement ! Si on détruit les avions, échec et mat, ils n'ont plus de moyen pour débarquer. C'est à ce moment là qu'on pourra prendre le dessus, et seulement à ce moment là. Sinon, on va tous se faire tuer. Il y a déjà eut trop de pertes dans nos rangs, il faut agir. Maintenant.

Ils échangèrent un regard tacite, et, ensembles, ils sortirent de leur planque et se dirigèrent droit vers les escaliers, faisant tomber tout ennemis se pointant sur leur passage.

**_A suivre..._**


End file.
